Therapeutic
by crescentgaia
Summary: Set a few months after Therapy, the White Collar crew has been having a quiet life of late.  That is until Alex walks back into Neal's life and a familiar villain reappears.  Spoilers for everything aired to date so far.  Work in progress.
1. Old Friends Reminiscing

_Author's Note: I don't own White Collar. You need to read The True Story and Therapy to know what is going on in this fic. Thank you for reading!_

Alex thought of all the different ways she could contact Mozzie. She thought about the idea of carrier pigeon, but wondered if he would get any sort of reference out of that. She didn't want to spook Neal in any way, mostly as when she appeared to Neal, his FBI handler wasn't far behind. She did not need that happening again anytime soon. She waited across the street from where Mozzie and Neal were staying, drumming her fingers on her arm. Her light bulb moment came when she saw the paper was delivered but nobody came out to get it. She wrote a quick note in a code that Neal and Mozzie taught her before slipping it into the folds where the comics were. She grinned as she moved across the street, flipping her phone open and pressing a speed dial number. "Note's in," was all she said before closing the phone and walking towards Central Park.

Neal walked up to the rooftop with the paper, glad that only Mozzie was there. He had only gotten two hours of sleep that night, which was all Peter's fault. iAt least the case is done/i, he thought as he sat down opposite of Mozzie. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped at it before clutching to it like a lifeline.

"You alright?" Mozzie asked as he took the paper off of the table and took out the sections that he wanted. No one could tell that he had been shot, save for the sling. It turned out that the bullet did go through but instead of going into his heart, took a right turn and went out near his shoulder. He didn't care, mostly for the round the clock care that he was getting at the hands of June and Neal.

"Case is done," Neal said. "Around 3 in the morning. I got home around 4 and went straight to bed. Forgetting to turn off the alarm clock, of course."

"This is exactly why you shouldn't have gotten so involved with the Suits. You're losing your beauty sleep," Moz said.

"According to some people, I don't need beauty sleep," Neal countered with a grin. "Are you reading the comics first again?"

"Yes," was all that Moz replied as he opened the comics and found the slip of paper inside. He scanned it before handing it to Neal. "Alex wants to meet me. Go as my stand in?"

"Moz – she wants to meet with you," Neal pointed out.

"Yeah, but you two have mended fences," Moz replied. "Plus, June and I have a bit of plans for a relaxing day."

Neal smiled at that as he read the note again. "Fine. I'll go in your stead. After I have a few more cups of coffee."

"No time for a nap – she wants to meet at ten," Moz replied. "And it's eight now."

"Right," Neal said as he downed his cup of coffee in front of him. "Later Moz," he said as he left the rooftop and went to go get cleaned up to meet Alex.

Neal sighed as he entered Central Park and his cell phone rang. It was the cell phone that Peter given him, if only for the reason to get in touch with Neal a bit easier. "Hello," he said.

"Where are you?" Peter asked as he looked up at El. He shrugged an apology, considering the cell phone ring woke the both of them up.

"Going into Central Park. It's a favor for Mozzie with him not wanting to be mobile right now," Neal explained. "I left a message for Jones in saying that you'd signed off by it and all."

"Well, Jones didn't get it and they called me," Peter said. "You woke El up."

"Sorry," Neal said. "I'm going straight home after this."

"I've heard that before," Peter countered.

"I might show up for breakfast then," Neal replied. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"No," Peter replied. "I'll see you later at the office."

"You're off for a few days, remember?" Neal asked. "You sure you don't want me to come by?"

"I'm sure," Peter said with a sigh. "Just be careful."

"Always," Neal said as he clicked off the phone. He went to the spot of benches that Mozzie used to meet different people. He saw the newspaper open to the International section and grinned to himself as he walked over and sat down.

"Are you going to start with the entire mocking bird shit again?" Alex asked as she turned and just stared at Neal Caffrey. She would have sworn under her breath but he was giving her that grin with his eyes that he nearly always had. It made her want to kiss him, but she decided against it. She wanted to, but she knew to restrain herself.

"Considering I'm not Mozzie, no," Neal said with a grin. "I do want to know why you wanted to meet with him though."

"I'm not about to tell you," Alex said as she folded up the paper. "Where is he?"

"He got shot, remember?" Neal asked. "I know you do - you sent him lilacs without a card."

"That's how he would know it was me without having to tip off the Suits that were basically hovering around him," Alex said with a snort.

"Well, that was the work of Peter, who was worried about him," Neal pointed out. "As were the rest of us. Plus, there was the worry of whoever did it to come back and try to make sure his aim was better. Or that the bullet actually went where he wanted it to go."

"Right," Alex said quietly with a sigh. "I don't want to do this."

"Do what?" Neal asked.

"Go the rounds with you on what I want or don't want," Alex replied. "I wanted to ask Mozzie some things about you. I heard through the grapevine that you were forced into therapy."

"More like guided into it," Neal countered as he rested his head on his hand to look up at her. "What happened with us, Alex?"

"I think it was the FBI who decided to take over your life. Or the fact that you've never gotten over Kate. Or probably never will," Alex said quietly as she touched Neal's cheek.

Neal didn't move as he let Alex do what she wanted. "Alex...I am over her," he whispered.

"Liar," Alex whispered.

"No, I am," Neal replied quietly. "I want to find out who killed her and make them suffer for making me have to choose that it was over. I want to crush them for taking away the fact that I was going to go clean. That I was going to leave it all behind me and start a new life with her. That we were going to try and just be a nice little family."

"It wouldn't have worked," Alex whispered. "We can't help who we are, Neal. You are no different."

"I would have tried to be different. For her. Now I'm doing it because - well, it feels right to be on Peter's side," Neal said quietly. "When I'm done, I'll probably ask if I can just join the FBI at the level I'm at or something. I don't know. Maybe college. But I want to be normal, Alex. I'm done being the criminal."

Alex looked at him and knew that it was the truth. She sighed softly. "I need your help," she said quietly.

"Do you mean my help alone or do you want Peter's help as well?" Neal asked quietly.

"I would like you to keep this from your handler if you can," Alex replied to Neal's question. "And the reason why I wanted to talk to Mozzie is so he could just tell you that you're in danger."

Neal raised an eyebrow to that. "From what?"

"Emmanuel Gray," Alex replied quietly.

"Alex - why are you getting involved with him?" Neal asked, a pit starting to grow in his stomach.

"I'm not," Alex replied. "A friend of a friend is and I overheard something. So I decided to come to you. If I'm found with having a connection to you - well, it won't be pleasant. So could you please keep this to yourself?"

"Sure," Neal asked.

"Thanks," Alex said as she handed him a piece of paper. "My address - I'm back in New York for a while. Do not tell Peter that."

"Sure," Neal said quietly as he took the piece of paper. "Alex - " he said as he took her hand. "Why are you warning me?"

"I think that's glaring obvious, Neal," Alex whispered as she kissed Neal's hand before getting up and walking away. She bit her bottom lip as she willed herself to not look back.


	2. Up to Old Tricks

Kate smiled as she easily slipped past the few guards that were there. They were able to track down where the music box was and she had been the one sent in to get it. She felt that it was an honor to be the one to get it for Gray and she was happy to be using her old abilities. It was easy enough to grab the music box from the case and she was out in just a few minutes. She was glad that they contracted out for the electronics and Hardison had been an easy sell due to Alex's connections. She would remember to thank Alex later when she got back to their home base. She put the music box into her black bag and easily got out of the museum using the same way that she got in. She went to the car and got in. She started the engine and drove away as she heard the alarm bells start to ring.

It was just a few hours later that she walked into the apartment suite that she was sharing with Gray and Alex. Christina was off at another location, gathering the information she was hacking out of the FBI database but she knew that she would see the psychologist later. She walked over to the kitchen where Gray was having breakfast. "Alex isn't up?" She asked as she sat down and placed the black bag at her feet. She took the carafe and poured herself a cup of coffee. She swirled in some cream and sugar before leaning back in her chair to wait to see what Gray would say.

"No, she is not," Gray replied. "I take it that you were successful, Kate?" He asked as he took a sip of coffee and didn't look up from the paper.

"Yes," Kate said with a grin. "We have it and I made sure that it was the right one before I left. Thanks for buying the jet, by the way. Nice way to travel."

"Just don't plan on blowing it up and you're welcome," Gray replied. "Alex's been sneaking off alone."

"Oh?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow. "Any good reason why?"

"What is the rule about asking obvious questions, dear?" Gray asked with a bit of sharpness to his tone. He was happy to take the sisters under his wing again but he wasn't about to let either of them get lazy. He folded his paper over and looked at Kate. He couldn't help but glare at her for taking too long to answer.

"Neal," Kate said quietly. "I told her to leave him alone."

"Why?" Gray asked. "You're dead, remember? He has a right to go on, unless you like to do haunting. Granted, you need a few more lessons if you're going to truly haunt. Untraced phone calls, trying to kill their parents, things of that nature. If you can't do that, then there's no point in attempting to haunt anyone." He paused and got up, beckoning for Kate to follow. He didn't need to look behind to know that she did and was bringing the black bag with her. He motioned for her to set it on a long dining room table and she did so. He unzipped the bag and gently brought out the music box. He grinned as he saw it and ran his hand over the top of it. "Beautiful," he said.

"What is?" Alex asked as she walked into the room. She wrapped her robe around her as she looked at the music box and sighed. "You're good, Kate."

"Wish you had come with me," Kate said as she went and gave her sister a hug.

"It was a one person job," Alex pointed out as she smiled. "When did you get in?"

"Five minutes ago," Kate replied.

"Will the two of you take your chatter to the kitchen?" Gray asked as he looked and glared at the both of them.

"Fine," Alex said as she moved to go over to the kitchen and took Kate with her. "He's been grumpy for the entire time you've been gone. Reel him in, will you?"

"Sure," Kate said with a soft smile. "I hear that you might want something that's mine."

"Someone and he's gotten over you," Alex said with a chuckle and her back to Kate.

Kate pushed Alex hard against the counter, pinning her and taking out a knife as she did so. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Alex who had frozen at the pin. "He's still mine," she said quietly. "You know that and you should stay away from him."

"Fine," Alex replied, knowing that she had no point to argue at where she was. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to argue with Kate. She waited until she was let up by Kate before moving away from her.

Gray simply took the knife and put it on the counter. "Now, Kate, you know better," he said. "Go get some sleep."

"Right," Kate said as she turned and went to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Alex sighed as she slumped against the counter. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have egged her on."

"Why are you apologizing when you don't need to?" Gray asked as he tilted her head at her. "Alex, have you gone to see Neal?"

"Only on your order," Alex replied. "And I told you everything that happened, I swear. He's not about to go to Burke because it's me. I asked and he'll follow what I asked. This means that I'm right – he's over Kate. It also means that you could use me more than someone who is supposed to be dead."

"I can use both of you and this is not a pissing contest," Gray said. "So get it under control or get out. And you know how I take care of people who leave, Kate."

Kate straightened up as she heard that. She knew of the rumors – that nobody lasted if they just left Gray. There was only one who left and the only thing he had were the mental scars. That was Neal and she didn't want to think about how much more damage there might be. "I don't want to leave," she said quietly as she looked down. "You know that."

"That's right, I do," Gray said with a smile. "Get breakfast and then I have a mission for you."

"Of course," Alex said quietly as she watched Gray go back to where the music box was. She got her bowl of cereal and ate as she watched him. She knew that she was going to have to be careful about what she did next. She was going to have to contact Peter Burke and do it without anybody noticing.


	3. Ghosts and Frienemies

Neal walked into the White Collar unit the day after he had the talk with Kate. He was just showing up to see what he could do because he was bored. Mozzie told him to go to work, so he did just that. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that everyone was busy but just went to his desk. He watched Diana go by to go up the stairs to the conference room and then turn around and come back to Neal's desk. He smiled up at her. "Busy day?" He asked as he took off his hat and waited for an answer.

"Peter's waiting for you," Diana replied before she walked off again. "Bring his coffee!" She called over his shoulder.

"Should have never got him into espresso," Neal muttered to himself as he got up and got coffee for himself and Peter. He went up to the conference room, handing Peter his coffee before sitting down at his usual place. He set down the cup of coffee and picked up the briefing book, flipping through it. "This is a good joke," he said as he saw that they were meeting about the music box.

"It's not," Peter replied to Neal. "Someone stole it from the Russians and they want us to get it back. Mostly because they were able to get information that it came through to us. So now we need to spend some time tracking it down."

"Are we the only ones working on this?" Jones asked as he looked through the booklet.

"No," Peter replied. "We're working with other White Collar units throughout the country. So keep your cell phones on and be willing to talk to people on camera. Neal, we're going to be giving you the blueprints to the building so you can look over how to get in and out."

"Always fun," Neal said with a smile. "Do I get to be involved on the video calls?"

"Depends," Peter replied.

"On what?" Neal asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Playing well with others," Peter replied. "We have another agency coming in to speak with us. You need to behave."

"I know how to behave," Neal pointed out.

"Alright," Peter said. "We've got security camera footage as well," he said as he moved and pressed the play button. As the footage started to play, they all noticed someone coming out of an air vent and get the music box. "That doesn't surprise me. So we're looking for someone who is thin enough to fit in any sort of air vent." He pressed play again and the face was well shown to the camera. He rewound the tape and looked at it again.

"That's not possible," Neal said quietly as he got up and went over to the screen. "That's Kate. But she's dead, right?" He asked and looked to Peter. "Right? She's dead?"

"From what we saw," Peter said and looked worried. "There wasn't anything really left of a body, Neal."

"Plus I cremated what was left," Neal said and looked over the footage again. "She never taught anybody. I taught her a bit, but she was a bit clumsy at times. But it's her movements and her way of cracking codes."

"I don't know what to tell you, save that the Russians don't want to hear that a ghost stole their music box," Peter replied.

"Nor does Interpol," a familiar voice said as he came into the room.

Neal looked up and then at Peter. "I'm not working with him."

"You said that you would behave," Peter said and smiled at Sterling. "Good to see you."

"And to you, Agent Burke. I didn't realize that you are collecting your collars to show off in the office," Sterling said.

"Neal is a consultant now," Peter said to Sterling. "He's willing to help us on this case and any others. Plus he knows the woman who stole the music box."

"She's supposed to be dead," Neal said. "Also, how come I have to be nice and he isn't told to be so?"

"He has an Interpol badge and can take you off to be questioned if he wants," Peter replied to Neal.

"Oh," Neal said and just smiled at Sterling. "How's Nate Ford?"

Sterling glared at Neal for that. "Who is the woman then?"

"Kate Moreau," Neal replied. "Died when a private jet exploded. At least we thought she was dead. Appears that I was wrong."

"There's rumor that she's related to Damien Moreau," Sterling said.

"I'm not the one to tell you if that's right or not," Neal said with a shrug. "But she's probably using one of my tricks. I'll know more when I look over the blueprints and see the tapes a few times."

"Fine," Sterling said. "You'll keep me informed?" He asked of Peter.

"Of course," Peter replied. "Need to go smooth over ruffled feathers?"

"When do I not?" Sterling asked. "When this is over, I do need to speak to Caffrey on different Interpol cases."

"Talk to Hughes about that," Peter said with a shrug.

"Fine," Sterling said as he turned and walk out of the room.

"You're going to actually let him talk to me? Do you know what he's going to do to me?" Neal asked.

"Hughes won't let him," Diana pointed out. "So calm down."

"She's right," Peter said with a smile. "But it is fun to see him worked up."

"I am never bringing you coffee again," Neal muttered as he sat down to look over the blueprints.

"Famous last words," Peter said. "What I really want to know is how Kate is alive. We've been over everything – you more than me."

"There's no way she was able to get out," Neal said. "Unless…unless it was a very good body double. And I wouldn't know until we got all the way up."

"But it was enough to pass for everyone else but for you," Peter said as he thought about it. "And from a distance, it looked exactly like her. But why?"

"Don't know," Neal replied quietly. "Alex contacted Mozzie. I could call her. She's here."

"Wonderful," Peter said and thought on it. "Call her. Set up a meeting and tell her I'm going to want to be there."

"She's not going to like it," Neal pointed out as Peter walked out.

"I doubt that he cares," Diana said with a smile as Jones got up and followed Peter. "I'm sorry Neal."

"For?" Neal asked with a smile.

"That you thought you were done and now she's back," Diana said quietly.

"Thanks," Neal said as he pulled out a cell phone and called Alex's number. "Hi," he said.

"That only took about a day longer than I thought," Alex said with a chuckle.

"Peter wants to meet with you," Neal replied.

"Tell him no but I'll gladly meet with you while you're wearing a wire," Alex replied.

"You're being nice," Neal pointed out as Diana raised an eyebrow at that.

"I want to see you again," Alex replied. "And maybe ask you a few questions after you're off the wire. If you don't mind."

"I don't," Neal said and grinned. "When and where?"

"Tonight, around eight. How does Blue Fin sound?" Alex asked.

"I like Le Bernardin," Neal replied. "How about just a nice out of the way café? I'll see if Peter okays it, call you back, and we'll meet there. They have a very nice wine selection."

"Call me back then," Alex said and hung up.

Neal grinned from ear to ear as he got up. He went to go speak to Peter about the meeting and it was approved. It only took five minutes to call back to Alex and he was happy. He was going to find out about Kate, flirt with Alex, and probably get some good wine while he was at it.


	4. Dinner and a Wire

Peter sat in the van with Jones and Diana, watching the monitors as there was only the background music coming from where Neal was sitting. His eyes scanned the different monitors as he tried to see where Alex was coming in. He knew that Alex wasn't dangerous but he didn't want to take any sort of chance at the moment. He sighed softly and rubbed his eyes before he opened them and took a sip of coffee. He looked at the time and was not amused at the fact that this might be for nothing. "Neal, is she standing you up or is she usually late?" He asked into the mic.

"No," Neal replied. "Just be patient," he said as he tried to keep the worry out of his voice. He didn't want to think that something might have happened to Alex to keep her from coming. "Five more minutes and I'll call her. Until then, we wait. If she's late, there's a good reason for it." He didn't want to mention that he thought that Alex was doing a job while being in New York. Mostly for the fact that he didn't need Peter yelling at him, in his ear or otherwise.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to it," Peter replied. "How easily did she agree to you wearing a wire?"

"Quickly," Neal replied. "Ask Diana."

Peter looked to Diana who was also listening in. "Well?"

"It was a very quick conversation," Diana replied. "And Neal looked smitten by the end of it. It was cute. You need to wear that look more often."

"I was not smitten," Neal whispered into the mic as he heard that. "Interested, yes, but not smitten. I've only been smitten once."

"It just means that you're healing," Diana said. "It's a good thing, Neal. You shouldn't be afraid to admit it."

"Especially since she seems to be alive," Peter pointed out, under his breath.

"Heard that," Neal said as he looked to the door as the door opened. He grinned. "She's here," he said as he watched her come over. He liked the look of He stood up and grinned at her. "You're dressed up."

"Only for you," Alex said with a smile as she sat down in the chair that Neal pulled out for her. She smiled at him as he took his seat. "Have you ordered yet?"

"Etiquette says to wait for the lady," Neal replied. "Even if the lady is late."

"I couldn't get away any sooner than I did," Alex replied. "I'm being watched and they're asking questions about everything I do."

"Is that why you're meeting with me?" Neal asked. "You're trying to use me to get to some freedom?"

"Considering whom I talked to you about earlier, why are you surprised?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Neal, who is she talking about?" Peter asked from his spot in the van.

"You had to bring that up?" Neal asked.

"Yes," Alex replied. "Because you, in your typical fashion, have not told him. Which makes no sense at all."

"Mostly because I would rather that he goes away forever instead of just being there," Neal said quietly and sighed. "Emmanuel Gray is back in town," he said quietly so Peter could hear. He opened the menu and looked at the wine list. "And now, I'm going to have my last drink as someone not under a microscope and under protected detail."

"Aw, they care," Alex said with a smile. "I do as well, you know."

"Yeah, but you're…well, you know what you're doing," Neal said, mindful about the wire that was there. "Why did you agree to this?"

"Because they don't want me getting too attached to you, Neal," Alex replied. "And I'll have whatever you're drinking. I don't mind being twins with you tonight."

Neal raised an eyebrow, considering that he usually drank red and Alex usually drank white or a blush. He knew that she didn't like the fact that nearly all reds were too overpowering for her. He thought it over in his mind as he wasn't really sure what she meant about that. "What do you mean?"

Alex moved and tapped where the line was on Neal before doing the same on herself. "You're dense sometimes. I was hoping they'd cancel each other and we'd have a bit of feedback to be alone."

"That's not going to happen," Neal replied. "Who's doing the electronics?"

"For the missing item, it was someone you don't want them knowing about," Alex said quietly. "For the rest, it's Chaos."

"Gray has a long reach," Neal said with that. "Do the others know?"

"I tipped them off after the job was done," Alex replied. "But this is not about who is doing our electronics, is it?"

"No," Neal replied quietly. "Was it really her?"

"Yeah," Alex admitted quietly. "What's your theory on how she got out of the plane?"

"Body double," Neal said without a moment's hesitation.

"You're correct," Alex said with a bit of a smile. "This means that we're a bit off, doesn't it?"

"No," Neal replied. "With the phone call before, there was somebody in the room with me. She says that I looked smitten."

"Are you smitten, Neal Caffrey?" Alex asked with a smile. She knew that she had more than an uphill battle now that he knew that Kate was alive.

"I might be," Neal said with a grin. "Isn't half the fun the mystery?"

"Neal, get back on topic, would you?" Peter asked into the mic.

"He wants me to ask you more about the music box," Neal said.

"I'm not going to be giving any answers," Alex said. "I'm willing to talk about anything else though."

"I figured as much," Neal said. "Can't blame me for trying."

"Yes I can," Alex said as she got her purse. "Call me again when you can cut more of your puppet strings," she said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She stood up and walked quickly out of the restaurant.

"Alex," Neal said as he got up and watched her walk away. "She knows where it is," he said into the mic.

"Jones – follow her," Neal heard Peter say into the mic.

"She's going to disappear," Neal said but he knew that nobody really heard him. He sat down at the table and saw an envelope with his name on it. He noticed Alex's handwriting and opened it. He read over the note quickly before getting up and going direction to the van. He climbed in and walked over to Peter, giving him the note. "This is a bit bigger than I thought."

Peter read the note and looked up at Neal. "Do you think you're going to be safe at June's?" He asked as he folded up the note and handed it back to Neal.

"Yes," Neal replied as he took the letter back and put it away.

"Then what are you worried about?" Peter asked. He was able to see the worry lines easily on his young partner's face. "Diana – could you – "

"I'll go help Jones," Diana said as she got up and left the van to leave the two of them alone.

"Last time we went up against Gray, you got shot," Neal pointed out as he took off the wire and disconnected it. "And you nearly had to move. El was not happy and nearly everyone got blown up. Plus, he got away. And he's not alone this time – he's got Kate working for him and he's got Alex."

"How sure are you of that?" Peter asked.

"Very," Neal replied as he sat down.

"Call her then," Peter said as he got up. "I need to call Sterling anyways. Stay in the van and I'll take you home afterwards."

"You're in much more danger than I am," Neal said as Peter left the van. "Not that you ever listen to me," he said as he dialed the phone.

Alex picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hi," she said quietly.

"You left quickly and I got your note," Neal said to her.

"I can't really talk," Alex said quietly.

"Is he there?" Neal asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"Can I talk to him?" Neal asked.

"No," Alex replied. "We're all being watched Neal. Even you. Just be careful," she said and hung up.

Neal sighed as he got up and left the van. He went over to Peter who was having an animated conversation with Sterling on the other end of it. He waited until it was done and smiled. "I could say I told you so."

"Don't," Peter said. "What are you doing out of the van?"

"My phone call ended," Neal pointed out. "And, as much as I love how you're going to go into overprotective mode, we should both get out of here. Apparently, we're all being watched."

"That's great," Peter said. "Let's get you home and then I'll figure out what to do."

"If you ask politely, June might let you and El stay," Neal pointed out. "All being under one roof might be nice. And her security system is top rate."

"Do I want to know how you know that?" Peter asked.

"She allowed me to break it and then put it back," Neal said with a grin. "Only problem is Satch."

"He's at the vet," Peter said.

"What's wrong with him?" Neal asked.

"Nothing," Peter replied. "He's having his usual look over and we were going to board him to go out of town on the weekend. Or we were."

"So it's settled," Neal said. "Come on," he said as he led the way to the car.

Peter sighed and followed Neal. He asked Diana and Jones to close up the van and that he would see them in the morning. He drove to June's place, going in and talking to June who was up with Mozzie. June did agree to it and Peter called El before going to get her. Neal grinned at the turn of events and went up to his own room to a hot shower and trying to have a good night's sleep.


	5. Sisters Fighting

Alex walked into the apartment, closing the door quietly behind her. She didn't want to wake anybody up as she didn't want to answer questions. She just wanted to go to bed and wake up tomorrow feeling a lot better. Most of all, she didn't want to deal with Kate right now. She wasn't sure if Kate was listening in or not and she would rather not deal with the crazy. She took off her coat and put it away before slipping off her shoes so she could silently go through the apartment. She was half way through the living room before a light came on and Gray looked at her. "Hello," she said quietly to Gray. "I didn't realize you were up."

"You took longer getting back than was necessary," Gray replied. "Where were you, Alex?"

"There was traffic," Alex replied, falling back on a lie. She didn't want to admit that she waited to see Neal and Peter go. Or that she called Neal after making sure that the wire was off.

"She's lying," Kate said as she came into the room.

"I am not," Alex replied as she didn't turn her head to look at Kate. She kept her eyes on Gray and what he was doing. "I am not lying. It took longer to get back due to traffic. I have no reason to lie."

"Yes, you do," Gray said as he got up out of the chair. "For the same reason that Kate first started to lie when she first met Neal. I thought I told you that you were not to follow the same pattern, Alex."

"I am not," Alex replied. "I am playing off of his emotions, nothing more. I know how to do that, even if some others think they have cornered the market." She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. She had directed them towards Kate, but she soon realized that it would cover Gray as well. She looked down for a moment before looking back up. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Yes, you did," Gray replied. "It's alright, really. We all have our slips now and then. I'll forgive yours. I'll also want your cell phone."

"Of course," Alex said as she went into her purse for it. She raised an eyebrow and went over the counter. She dumped out the contents of her purse, knowing that Gray was following her as she did so. "Fucking Caffrey."

"A good excuse about your cell phone not being here," Gray said. "Where is it, Alex?"

"If it's anywhere, it's with him," Alex said. "You know how good a lift he is."

"True, I do," Gray said quietly as he touched Alex's shoulder. "But you're too tense for it just to be a simple lift."

"I'm tense about everything," Alex said as she moved away from him. She put everything back into her purse. "I just want to go to bed," she said quietly. "It's been a long day of being on cue."

"Of course," Gray said and moved to go into a different part of the apartment, leaving Kate and Alex alone.

Kate came up behind Alex. "So, how is he?"

"He's fine," Alex replied. "Alive, breathing, still a FBI rat."

"Still got the hat and good suits?" Kate asked as she looked at Alex to watch her responses.

"Of course," Alex said with a chuckle. "He wouldn't be Neal if he wasn't wearing them." She grinned as she thought of the memory of Neal naked in the pool. She looked up at Kate. "What?"

"He's mine, remember?" Kate asked. Her tone was a bit sharp, but it was true. She still considered Neal to be hers.

"You're dead to him, remember?" Alex asked. "Plus, he knows you're back now. I don't see him busting down doors to find you like last time."

"Only because he's on a leash at the moment," Kate said.

"He was on a leash the last time and he managed to find you," Alex pointed out. "Just let him go, Kate. He's done with you and you need to be done with him. There's no reason why to keep hanging on when he's not hanging on back. So, why not just let him go?"

"Because he's mine," Kate said and pushed Alex away from her. "Why do you need to have him?"

"I don't!" Alex yelled back. "But it's happening Kate and you cannot stop it like you did last time. Like you do every time I start to like something or am interested in! I got into being a thief, so you had to. The only thing you haven't been able to steal from me is mom's name!"

Kate grabbed the closest thing to her and hit Alex with it as hard as she could. She watched Alex go down to her knees and glared at her. "Dad was more proud of me than he could ever be of you. That's why he let you go with mom. I'm the better criminal! I'm the one who was able to disappear and then reappear! You are nothing!"

Alex chuckled at that. "Yes, the great Damien Moreau was so happy about you. It's why he made you leave home at fifteen and try to make something of yourself. Why, in all this time, he's never reached out a hand to help you. Never made sure that you were safe. You learned everything you could from dad, including how not to get attached to anyone. So why, sister dear, do you care so much?"

"Because I stole him and made him," Kate said. "And I used him to get even better than I was without him and his ideas of going straight again. So, if you want to stay alive, sister dear, I do recommend that you stay away from him. Or the next time, this is going to be a knife," she said as she put down the ball she had used to give Alex a black eye. She turned and walked away, going to her room and slamming the door shut.

Alex shivered and stayed on the floor for a moment before getting back up. She grabbed her wallet and looked to where Kate went. She made up her mind quickly on what she wanted to do. She went to her room and got her backpack. She packed quickly, looking around the room as she did. She made sure she had everything she wanted before opening the window and slowly scaling down the building to the ground. When she got down, she walked up a block before hailing a cab and going to Neal.


	6. Comfort

Alex looked up at the house when the cab came to a stop. She smiled as she saw the familiar house and paid the driver what she needed to. She knew she over tipped but she didn't care. She got out of the cab with her bag and went to the front door. She looked around before ringing the doorbell and waiting there with her arms wrapped around her. She was nervous; mostly because she was crossing a line that she knew shouldn't be crossed. Her mother always said to honor blood before love or friends, but she knew she couldn't now. She smiled as the door opened and she saw it was June. "Hi, um, is Neal in?" She asked quietly. She hoped that her hair was hiding her black eye and the fact that it was swelling shut.

"Yes," June said as she let Alex in. "Are you going to be staying for a while?"

"I hope so," Alex said with a smile.

"Then you should know that Peter and his wife are here," June replied.

"So the house is really safe," Alex said. "Thanks June."

"You're welcome," June said and went back to Mozzie.

Alex went up the stairs quietly, keeping close to the side as she did so. She sighed softly as she got up to Neal's room and knocked on the door. She looked around and waited a few moments before knocking again. "Come on Neal," she whispered.

Neal opened the door, only in his pants. "Um, Alex?" He asked as he looked confused.

"Let me in?" Alex asked with a bit of a smile.

"Right," Neal said and did so. He looked around the hallway before closing and locking the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Alex put her bag down and sat down on the couch. She moved her hair so that Neal could see the black eye. "It's gotten dangerous where I've been. Do you mind if I crash here for the night?"

Neal moved over and gently moved more of her hair away. He looked at it worriedly and got up to get some ice. He wrapped it up in a towel and went back over to her. He sat down in front of her and gently put the ice to the black eye. He saw her wince and let her hold the ice. "What happened?"

"Kate and her temper," Alex said quietly. "I got her angry; she grabbed the nearest object and hit me with it. It's been happening since I was two and she was four. It's why my mom and dad separated for most of the year. Well, more reasons than that, but it was easier for her to just raise me."

"I've never heard you talk about your family," Neal said as he sat down on the couch.

Alex turned to face him, using the back of the couch as an arm rest. "I've never had a want to talk about them. I just – my mom was sweet. A beautiful lady and an amazing con woman and thief. It was a mutual attraction between her and dad and they got married. Two years after that, they had Kate. Two years after Kate, they had me. Kate got jealous and so they started to drift apart. Even more so as Kate tried to kill me. She wanted to be the only child and got that with dad. I got my training with my mom and when I was eleven, I got to go visit my dad for a year. Kate got to go visit mom. During all that time, they were always training us. Always making us ready for the day we would be able to come into the family business."

"That's a huge contrast to me," Neal said quietly. "If we're swapping stories."

"I know yours – the Oliver Twist turned thief by a great Fagin," Alex said.

"Shouldn't be shocked to know that's a lie then," Neal said with a bit of a smile. "My mom and aunt raised me. I was supposed to walk the straight and narrow. Then Gray happened and…well, everything's been pear shaped since. I did meet my dad though. He's a nice guy, so is my stepmom."

"I'd like to meet him," Alex said.

"You already have," Neal said. "He's the guy who has the FBI badge and a gun usually pointed in your direction."

"…your handler is your dad," Alex said.

"Yes," Neal said. "But now I know where my fascination with numbers comes from."

"I don't think I want to know," Alex said. "So, can I just crash on your couch?"

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," Neal said. "I wouldn't feel right if you're sleeping on the couch. And I've slept on the couch before; it's not a big deal to me."

"Okay," Alex said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Let me see your eye," Neal said as he moved closer to Alex. He gently looked at the eye. "You sure you didn't get hit with something harder? Your eye was nearly swollen shut."

"I don't know," Alex says. "Neal – I – I need to tell you something."

"You know you can just say it," Neal said as he put the ice gently back on her eye.

Alex took a hold of the ice pack as Neal placed it back. "I know where the music box is. Gray has it and he was able to just open it. It looked like he understood it better than we ever could. I don't know what he's going to do with it, but I don't trust him."

"We should go and tell Peter," Neal says. "And if not Peter, then El." He looked at Alex and could tell that she was scared. "What's wrong?"

"Do you still have feelings for Kate?" Alex whispered, looking down at her hands. She didn't really want to hear the answer, if it was yes, but she had to ask. She needed to know just how far she could go.

"I used to," Neal replied. "I thought that she was everything but she died. I don't know what type of person she is now, but it's not the person I remember. And certainly not the person that I fell in love with a long time ago."

"Oh," Alex said quietly. "I'm glad to hear that."

Neal smiled and softly kissed her lips. He gently pulled her into a hug. "So…why don't we share the bed tonight?" He whispered into her ear.

Alex grinned. "I like that idea," she said quietly. She got up and let Neal lead the way into the bedroom. Even though nothing might have happened in the bedroom, the comfort was all either of them needed.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys – sorry that I've been absent from this fic for so long. I remembered starting it and then there was no good plot. So it took a while to come back to it. Thank you everyone for reading so far and I hope you stick around. I hope everyone likes it and has fun reading it. There is more to come and I'm going to try to finish before the return of White Collar on Tuesday.


End file.
